Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and computer-implemented method for generating a three-dimensional scene and non-transitory tangible computer readable medium thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and computer-implemented method for generating a three-dimensional scene and non-transitory tangible computer readable medium thereof based on depth data of an image.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Although images showing various kinds of contents are everywhere in our daily lives, people are still not satisfied. The main reason is that these images are two-dimensional (2D) and look flat to human eyes.
Three-dimensional (3D) images/scenes are developed by including depth information into conventional 2D images. Conventionally, a 3D image/scene is generated by the following procedures: capturing a scene from two perspectives and providing the illusion of depth by a special projection device (e.g. 3D eyeglasses). As the conventional procedure for generating 3D images/scenes is cumbersome, a convenient way for generating 3D images/scenes is still in an urgent need.